The present invention relates to a motor in which noise suppression elements can be installed.
Conventionally, a type of motor has been known that includes an armature, a substantially cylindrical yoke that has a bottom and an open end and rotationally receives an armature, an end bracket secured to substantially close the open end of the yoke, and noise suppression elements such as capacitors provided in the end bracket. For example, the motor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-112095 has a connector portion formed on a part of the circumferential wall of the end bracket. The connector portion bulges outward from the yoke when viewed in the axial direction. A cutout portion is formed in a part of the circumferential wall of the end bracket that corresponds to the connector portion. The cutout portion allows the interior of the end bracket to communicate with the connector portion. A pair of feed members extends from the interior of the end bracket to the connector portion through the cutout portion. The feed members have a pair of cutout portion corresponding portions, which correspond to the cutout portion. Noise suppression elements are located between the cutout portion corresponding portions. The terminals of the noise suppression elements are drawn outward in the radial direction and connected to the feed members at the connector portion.
However, in the above described motor, the terminals of the noise suppression elements are drawn outward in the radial direction and connected to the feed members at the connector portion. Therefore, when providing two or more noise suppression elements while avoiding an increase in the size of the connector portion, the terminals of the noise suppression elements need to be elongated to detour other components. In other cases, parts of the connector portion to which the terminals are connected are excessively concentrated.